Greg The Rock Hoskins A story of a time-traveling rock
by The Ex Swordsmen
Summary: Its big, its better and its as hard as a rock ;) ITS GREG "THE ROCK" HOSKINS BRINGING TO YOUR HOME THE ADVENTURES OF A TIME TRAVELLING ROCK THAT DISCOVERS THE SECRETS OF THE ILLUMANATI, BARACK OBAMER, AND 9/11! STAY TUNED FOR MORE UPDATES. (updates may vary)
1. Layer 1

This Fanfiction will include the adventures of the time traveling rock named Greg "The Rock" Hoskins. We will follow his adventure through time as he discovers secrets of the Illuminati, Barack Obamer, and 9/11.

(JK it will be a serious story.)

Chapters will be referred as "Layers"

Layer 1

Inanimate objects. A rock is an inanimate object that sits on the ground and does nothing for a billion years, or so you thought. Greg Hoskins was piece of slate rock that was  
born out of an active volcano during the Stone Age. This particular volcano had spewed tons of ash from its top; this ash had settled on the ground and was pressurized by a force that created the almighty Greg Hoskins.

Greg was just an ordinary rock at the time, doin' things that a rock usually does, like taking his pet rock for walks, playing billiards at the Hard Rock Café, and even watching the sun set across the stone age land. Greg had many friends to spend his billion years with. There was Stoneman, Chris Granite, and Kilembright the oldest rock of them all. One day in the year of 2000 BCE, Greg and his friends were at the bar drinking whiskey on the rocks when they heard a noise outside. Naturally, they all went out to what it was. When they exited the bar they saw in the distance they saw a creature that stood on two legs. It wore a leather cloak and a crude leather hat, it also had big forehead.

As the rocks stood there in amazement the creature suddenly rushed forward at the rocks. As the rocks tried to get away Stoneman, Chris Granite and Kilembright ran for the door of the bar and made it inside. Unfortunately, Greg was too slow and the creature caught him. The creature then studied Greg over and over. "This will make a good beginners sword" said the creature, as he took Greg away.

As Greg regained his composure from freaking the hell out, he realized that the creature had brought him to his lair. "What an ugly thang" Greg thought "Must be a Neanderthal". The early human brought Greg over to a different room and set him down on top of another rock, except this rock was dead. Then the savage grabbed another rock, this one living, proceeded to chip away at Greg with it. As the pieces flew away from Greg's hard rock body, he passed out into blackness.

Layer 2 should be out soon, but I run a tight schedule trying to keep up at work in the Sedimentology lab, I have to study the way rocks live in different environments. That is why this fanfic is so damn accurate on how these rocks live. Well ill update later.

-Author out.


	2. Layer 2

Layer 2

Im back from my adventures in the Amazon looking for the rare "Amazonian" rock, im glad to be back with more time traveling rocks, See you all in Layer 3!

As Greg woke up from passing out hours earlier, he noticed something different. Greg didn't feel pain, hurt, or even sore. He felt lean and sharp, he felt good. As Greg looked around he realized that he'd been hanging on the hip of a Neanderthal like a sword. In Fact he was a sword; a small string tied around his bottom half and connected to the hilt. "What in the name of God am I doing here?" he said to himself. The Neanderthal repositioned Greg on his hip; this allowed Greg to see the other side of his kidnapper. Greg saw more Neanderthals, except they were dressed in skin cloaks made from different animals they had killed. The Homo-Neanderthalensis were also wearing skulls on their heads and bone chest plates. "These guys are men of war!" exclaimed Greg. The Neanderthals were in a war with the Homo-sapiens.

The war started when the volcano that Greg was born from erupted and destroyed a nearby Neanderthal village. The Neanderthals were quick to react and declare war on the Homo-Sapiens after a common belief that the gods of the Homo-Sapiens destroyed the village as an act of Aggression.

Greg was scared out of his mind. He was flippin' out! He had never been in a war before. Greg was only 3000 years old! Too young to die! But there was no way to escape his bitter fate.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this layer. Layer three will be up soon, probably once I get back from sending a probe up to the moon to dis prove that the moon is made of cheese. If it is cheese, wellllllllllllllllllllllllllll, im going to be rich on cheese money.

-Author out.


End file.
